Nuevo Empleo
by AliShadow
Summary: Bella esta al cargo de la cafeteria de sus padres cuando estos se marchan de vacaciones, pero lo que no se esperaba era trabajar esa semana con Edward Cullen, el chico que tanto le gusta. Todos Humanos!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo em adjudico la idea de la historia :)**

* * *

**Nuevo Empleo**

**Capitulo 1**

Ocho en punto de la mañana.

Como era habitual, allí estaba yo, una hora antes de abrir el local, arreglando un poco las cosas y lo más importante: esperando al nuevo empleado.

Bueno, al menos suponía que era chico, de otro modo, no me explico el entusiasmo de mi madre.

Mis padres se habían ido una semana de vacaciones de verano a Europa. Les había asegurado que yo sola me apañaría con la cafetería, pero ellos no estuvieron de acuerdo, así que se encargaron de buscar a alguien para que me ayudase durante esa semana.

Ahora la pregunta del millón era: ¿Quién seria?

Mis padres no me lo habían querido decir, alegando que era una sorpresa. En mi fuero interno, esperaba que fuese mi mejor amigo, Jake, aunque lo dudaba mucho, ya que no le agradaba mucho el hecho de madrugar en verano.

El nuevo empleado llegaba a las ocho y media. Yo había querido estar media hora antes allí, organizando un poco la cafetería y echando de menos a mis padres, porque, aunque me costase decirlo, la cafetería sin ellos no era lo mismo.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó, anunciando que alguien entraba.

- ¡Pasa! –grité, saliendo de la cocina.

Y como no, me quedé estática al ver al chico que habían contratado mis padres.

Cuando regresasen, los mataba, literalmente.

Sabía que mi madre podría llegar a ser endemoniadamente retorcida a veces, incluso más que Alice, una de mis mejores amigas, pero…¡¿contratar al chico que me gusta?! ¡Eso no tenía nombre!

Edward Cullen era el chico más guapo del instituto, a mi parecer. Era de constitución atlética –no por nada era el capitán el equipo de baloncesto, el cabello lo tenía desordenado, dándole un toque informal, y unos preciosos ojos verdes que me hipnotizaban. Los mismos ojos que ahora me miraban divertidos.

- ¡Hola, Bella! –saludó, animadamente.

- ¿Tú eres el nuevo empleado? –intenté no balbucear, y gracias a Dios lo conseguí. Sin embargo, lo que no pude evitar fue mi sonrojo.

- Creo que sí –su sonrisa, ahora torcida, parecía no querer desaparecer de su rostro- no te desharás de mí ni siquiera en vacaciones.

- Solo hay una cosa que me consuela –suspiré, de forma teatral- que no eres Emmett en estos momentos.

Y tuve un premio por mi comentario: su risa musical, que tanto me gustaba.

Poniendo en situación, solo decir que me llevo fantásticamente bien con los Cullen, hasta tal punto, que la pequeña de la familia, Alice, es mi mejor amiga, y muchos viernes o sábados me tenía que quedar a dormir en su casa, porque era noche de chicas o de películas. Emmett era el hermano mayor, y siempre, y cuando digo siempre, es siempre, se metía conmigo, aunque de forma cariñosa. Su única meta, era que me ruborizase. Una vez lo hacía, me dejaba en paz, hasta que el color rojo desaparecía de mis mejillas. Cuando esto sucedía, entonces volvía con otra ronda de comentarios que volvían a hacerme sonrojar. Y por último, estaba el hermano mediano, Edward, quien me tenía robado el corazón desde que le conocí.

Pero claro, eso él no lo sabe.

- Bueno...-miró a su alrededor- ¿por donde empiezo?

Con un gesto de cabeza le indiqué que tomase asiento en una de las mesas. Nos sentamos frente a frente e intenté mirar a cualquier sitio menos a sus ojos.

- Empezamos a las nueve, hacemos una pausa para comer a las dos, y a las cuatro volvemos a abrir hasta las nueve. Durante la ausencia de mis padres, solo nos dedicaremos a vender refrescos, helados y cualquier otro tipo de tentempié, no haremos comidas ni cenas.

- Perfecto, así nos libraremos de Emmett, con la excusa de la escasez de comida.

Asentí, riendo. Él solo se me quedó mirando aún con aquella arrebatadora sonrisa surcando sus labios. ¡¿Es qué no iba a dejar de sonreír?! Incómoda, aparté la mirada.

Me levanté y me dirigí al otro lado de la barra, para explicarle como funcionaba la heladera y la caja registradora, al igual que le mostré donde podía encontrar los refrescos.

Y así, diez minutos más tarde, abrimos el local. Nos sentamos a esperar a los clientes en los taburetes de detrás de la barra, mientras charlábamos de cosas banales.

Realmente, con él se me pasaba el tiempo volando.

El primer cliente fue el señor Robins, que como todas las mañanas, era el primero en entrar y pedir un café con leche. Se lo tomaba tranquilamente, leyendo el periódico, y después de pagar, se iba al trabajo. Era su rutina de todas las mañanas, y así se lo comenté a Edward cuando el señor Robins se marchó.

Hasta las diez, no empezaron a venir más clientes. No me sorprendió en absoluto que empezasen a entrar chicas del instituto cada dos por tres. Miré a Edward de reojo, sofocando una risita. Él, por su parte, me miró frunciendo el ceño, notablemente desconcertado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Hoy entra más gente de la de costumbre.

- Lo suponía –dijo con resignación.

Para mi alivio, él no hacía caso a los intentos de coqueteo. Iba, les tomaba nota, y tras cumplir su cometido, volvía detrás de la barra.

- ¿No te gusta ninguna de las chicas que hay ahí? –le pregunté, riendo.

- La que me gusta no está sentada ahí –me sonrió.

En ese momento, llegó un cliente pidiéndome un helado para llevar. Nunca había estado tan agradecida de la aparición de alguien, así, tuve la excusa perfecta para girarme para servir un helado de chocolate.

Bien sabía yo que la chica que le gustaba a Edward no estaba sentada ahí.

Tanya nunca se pasaría por mi cafetería, ni aunque le dieran un millón de dólares. Ella y yo nunca nos habíamos llevado bien. Según Alice, me tenía celos porque era demasiado cercana a la familia.

Tanya era una de las chicas más populares del instituto, y se llevaba realmente bien con Edward. Obviamente, sabía que ellos terminarían juntos. Veía como ella le miraba a él…y bueno, él no es ciego. ¿Qué chico no caería rendido a los pies de una chica tan guapa como Tanya? Sin duda, no tenía nada que hacer contra ella.

Suspiré, recordando las muchas veces que me había hecho un ovillo en mi cama al recordar los momentos que los veía tan juntos y pensaba que hacían tan buena pareja. No, no iba a volver a caer.

¡Tenía que pasar página! Edward me lo recordaba en cada uno de sus comentarios como el que terminaba de escuchar. El único problema era que, haber como intentaba olvidarle, teniéndole todos los días a mi lado.

Durante aquel primer día, estuve pensando en formas de evitar a Edward, a partir del último día de trabajo en la cafetería. Y entonces, se me ocurrió: ¡irme a pasar el verano con mis tíos a Florida! Pero tendría que esperar seis días para irme.

Seis días, y mi vida cambiaría.

Y no sabía hasta que punto.

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**Si me he vuelto loca xD Pero es que el otro dia se me ocurrio esta idea, y no he podido evitar escribirla :) **

**No sera un fic largo, no durara mas de 3 capis, eso seguro ^^**

**Espero que os guste la historia ^^ Mañana intentare actualizar o bien del intercambio, o de la mia ^^ **

**Si gusta subire el proximo capi el domingo :)**

**¡Un beso enorme!**

**_Aliena Gervasi_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es lo unico que me pertenece :)**

* * *

**Nuevo Empleo**

**Capitulo 2**

Al día siguiente, intenté poner en marcha mi plan de ignorar a Edward.

Pero no funcionó; primero, porque entró con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa que se hacía imposible no devolvérsela. Intenté sonsacarle el motivo de aquella sonrisa, pero no logré que soltase prenda durante toda la mañana.

Ese día fuimos a comer a su casa. Carlisle estaba trabajando, y Esme tenía una comida organizada por su club de lectura, así que estábamos Emmett, Alice, Edward y yo.

Emmett se pasó toda la comida avergonzándome con _el tema de Mike Newton_. Resultaba que el pobre muchacho se pensaba que estaba coladita por él, tan solo porque tropecé con él en el pasillo y le ayudé a recoger los libros. Alice reía al ver que mi sonrojo iba en aumento, pero gracias al cielo, Edward salió en mi rescate, amenazando a su hermano diciéndole que si no se callaba le diría a Rosalie cierta cosa que ellos dos sabían. Emmett empalideció al escuchar aquello, y de inmediato dijo que se callaba a cambio de que no dijese nada a su novia. Más tarde, nos enteraríamos que aquel tema tenía que ver con un vestido de Rosalie que Emmett había ensuciado sin querer y había escondido, haciendo creer a su novia que el vestido lo había perdido ella.

Regresamos a la cafetería, bromeando por el tema de Emmett. Aún faltaba un poco para abrir, así que decidimos lavar un poco la cocina. Estaba de rodillas sobre la encima, limpiando los cajones altos, cuando al girarme un poco tropecé y empecé a caer, pero el golpe nunca llegó, ya que un par de fuertes brazos me cogieron a tiempo. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada esmeralda de Edward.

- Esas encimeras són asesinas –bromeó mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

Le devolví la sonrisa y le agradecí la ayuda en un susurro, intentando desviar la mirada, ya que volvía a estar ruborizada. Edward rió por lo bajo, por lo que le envié una mirada asesina.

- ¿Qué hace tanta gracia? -inquirí.

- Te sueles ruborizar mucho –alargó una mano y me acarició la mejilla, ante mi perplejo- te sienta muy bien ese tono rojizo.

Y como no, mis mejillas aún ardieron más por el comentario. La sonrisa torcida de Edward, mi favorita, apareció en su perfecto rostro.

- Tanya también me dice que se ruboriza con frecuencia cuando…

Miré de reojo mi reloj y así pude interrumpirle y decir:

- Será…mejor que abramos ya –controlé mi balbuceo y desaparecí por la puerta, sabiendo que el dolor que se había adueñado de mi pecho al él pronunciar el nombre de Tanya solo era una clara señal de que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo y olvidarlo.

Los tres días siguientes me dediqué a hablar con Edward lo más mínimo. Él lo notaba, pero para mi suerte, no me preguntaba.

Sabía todo esto por Alice.

Había hablado con mi amiga el miércoles de aquella semana al regresar de trabajar, ya que me había llamado por teléfono, preguntándome si había pasado algo con su hermano.

- ¿Qué debería de haber pasado? –le pregunté.

- Me ha dicho que le ignoras. ¿Ha pasado algo con Tanya?

Alice era la única en el mundo que sabía lo que sentía por Edward, y también mi mejor consejera, no por nada era mi mejor amiga. Ella me decía que me sincerase con su hermano, pero yo simplemente no podía hacerlo.

No estaba preparada para el rechazo.

- Directamente, no –suspiré, mientras me recostaba en la cama- pero sé que él la quiere Alice…no puedo luchar contra ella, lo mejor es hacerme a un lado.

- ¡Bella! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?! ¡Ellos solo…!

Escuché como se interrumpía de pronto, para decir en voz más baja:

- …són amigos.

- ¿Por qué hablas en voz baja? –pregunté, notablemente divertida.

- ¿Quieres que el hermano que termina de pasar por delante de mi habitación sepa de lo que estoy hablando?

- ¿Emmett o Edward? –incluso pronunciar su nombre me hacía sentir un nudo en la boca del estómago.

- Empieza por la letra "E" al menos –rió con aquella nota melodiosa que caracterizaba a los Cullen, y aproveché para decir:

- No sé cual de los dos me produciría más horror.

- Emmett –respondió Alice, sin dudarlo.

La pequeña de los Cullen estuvo intentando convencerme, en vano, de que me replantease el viaje a Florida. Pero yo ya había hablado con mis padres y mis tíos, los cuales estaban eufóricos por mi idea. Sin embargo, no iba a irme todo el verano, tan solo un mes, ya que debería ayudar a mis padres en la cafetería.

Me planté así el cuarto y penúltimo día, el sábado, en la cafetería a las ocho y media, como llevaba haciendo varios días. Edward llegó cinco minutos más tarde. Yo estaba de espaldas a él, limpiando la cafetera. Esperaba que él se pusiese a reponer los helados, tarea que le había asignado, y que llevaba haciendo desde el martes. Pero aquel día, hizo algo diferente.

- Bella –susurró, cerca de mi nuca.

Di un respingo al sentir su respiración tan cerca de mí. Me giré lentamente, ya ruborizada, cosa habitual en mí.

- ¿Qué? –intenté mantenerme indiferente, aunque dudé de si en verdad lo había conseguido.

- ¿Por qué te vas a Florida?

_Maldita Alice y su boquita_, pensé.

Solo ella sabía que me iba de viaje, así que solo ella podía haberle hablado a Edward de mis planes.

- Causas personales –intenté girarme de nuevo, pero Edward no me dejó, ya que me cogió de la muñeca y me obligó a mirarle. Su rostro del mío estaba a escasos centímetros, y tuve que luchar para no hiperventilar, al darme cuenta de eso.

- ¿No puedo saberlas? - ¡¿Porqué tenía que decirlo de aquella manera tan sensual?! ¡Así, cualquiera no respondía!

- Quiero ver a mis tíos –dije una verdad a medias. Él pareció notarlo.

- ¿Sólo? ¿Y para eso hace falta que te vayas todo el mes?

- ¡¿Y a ti que más te da?! –intenté soltarme, sin éxito. Edward aproximó aún más su rostro al mío.

- Solo me gustaría saber porque te vas.

- Ya te lo he dicho, eso es cosa mía y de nadie más –respondí con voz demasiado gélida.

Se envaró, y su rostro ya serio, adoptó un matiz indiferente mientras se apartaba. Me soltó la muñeca, y la ausencia de su tacto y su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, dolía.

- Bien.

Y dicho esto, se puso a reorganizar los helados.

Y ya no volvimos a hablar en todo el día.

- ¡¡Isabella Marie Swan!! –me regañó la voz de soprano de Alice- ¡¡¿Cómo eres así?!!

- ¿Así, cómo? –fruncí el ceño, con el auricular pegado a mi oreja, mientras empleaba las manos para hacer la cena.

- ¡Él iba a abrirse y tú lo asustas de esa manera tan fría! ¡Cualquiera diría que Edward te gusta!

- ¡¡Mary Alice Cullen!! –imité la fórmula que ella había empleado para regañarme- ¡Cierra, La, Boca! -hize hincapié en cada palabra.

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Es que estaba loca? ¡Podría oírla Emmett! O peor, Edward.

No dijo nada durante unos interminables cinco segundos. Cuando por fin habló, dijo el vocablo más terrorífico que podría emplearse en aquel momento:

- Ups.

Me quedé sin respiración, y olvidé mi cena a medio hacer. Me quedé estática, y no aún sin saber cómo, pude decir, apenas en un murmullo:

- Por todos los ángeles del cielo, Alice, dime que nadie te ha escuchado.

- ¿Cuándo te refieres a _nadie _te refieres a alguien en particular o a un ser indefinido?

- Alice…-mi paciencia se estaba agotando. Y ya, con aquella frase, mi _mejor amiga _era obvio que terminaba de decirme que, en efecto, alguien le había escuchado.

- Bueno…no es tan malo.

- ¡¡Mary Alice…!!

- Cullen, sí, sé mi nombre no hace falta que me lo repitas –rió de forma alegre.

¡¿Cómo podía estar alegre en aquel momento?! Su cabeza definitivamente corría grave peligro.

- ¡¡Dime que nadie te ha escuchado, por favor!! –repetí.

_- Nadie _me ha escuchado. ¡Buenas noches, Bella!

Y colgó.

Cerré los ojos y me senté en el suelo, contra la encimera.

Estaba en un lío, seguro.

* * *

**¡Holaaa!**

**Gracias a las 8 que me habeis dejado review, junto las que habeis agregado la historia a favoritos y alertas, por darle una oportunidad a esta historia :D**

**No sé si a vosotras también, pero a mí la última escena me encanta xD Alice es mi ídola, que le vamos a hacer ^^**

**El proximo capitulo es el último, y quería comentar algo al respecto:**

**Cuando empecé a pensar cómo hacer la historia, pensé en hacerlo de una forma, por eso lo puse "M". Pero cuando empecé a escribir el capitulo, me salió de otra forma que me gusta mucho más, por eso he cambiado la ratificación a "+K".**

**Espero que igualmente os guste :)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente y último capitulo ^^**

**¡Un beso a todas!**

**_Aliena Gervasi_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es de mi autoria :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

El maldito despertador tuvo que sonar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era feliz ese trasto maléfico despertándome? ¡No quería despertar! Y no a causa de algún magnífico sueño, no. El único motivo por el que no quería despertarme era sencillamente porque no quería afrontarme con la realidad.

A estas alturas Edward ya sabría lo que yo sentía por él. La forma más fácil era que hubiese sido él quien hubiese abierto la puerta de Alice, pero en caso de que hubiese sido Emmett, este seguro que también lo habría pregonado a los cuatro vientos.

Así que…¡¿con qué cara me presentaba yo a la cafetería?!

Nada.

No iba a pensar en nada.

Si me preguntaba, yo no había hablado con Alice la pasada noche.

_Sí, Bella, y también eres de Marte_.

Dejé a mi conciencia a un lado mientras aparcaba delante de la cafetería, la cual aún se encontraba cerrada. Me puse a organizar un poco las cosas, y a los diez minutos llegó Edward, notablemente nervioso.

_Ay, no, dime que no está nervioso porque quiere hablar conmigo._

Ya me lo veía venir:

_- No te correspondo, lo siento. Yo amo a Tanya._

Sacudí la cabeza.

_¡Estará nervioso porque habrá visto a Tanya! Sí, eso mismo. Estará alterado porque habrán quedado para una cita, con la suerte de que se ha olvidado de mí y de mis sentimientos hacía él. Entonces, podré irme a Florida _y…

- ¿Bella? -¡¿pero porque su voz era tan endemoniadamente seductora?!

- ¿Si?

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con sus orbes esmeraldas, los cuales, mostraban un sentimiento que no supe descifrar.

- Quería…hablarte de algo.

- Di-dime –intenté no balbucear pero me fue imposible.

- ¡Venga Bella! ¡Contrólate!

- Verás…-sus mejillas adquirieron un adorable tono rojizo, mientras se rascaba la nuca- quería saber si…bueno, ¿tú…?

- ¡Buenos días!

Edward y yo nos giramos hacía la puerta, para ver entrar a la persona que menos me esperaba en aquellos instantes. Mi mejor amigo entró sonriente en el local, mirándonos a Edward y a mí intentando averiguar porqué le enviábamos aquellas miradas tan asesinas.

- Oh, el _Señor Madrugador _hizo acto de presencia –dije irónicamente, mientras Edward se retiraba a la cocina.

- ¡Vamos, Bells! –rió- ¡Solo quería pasar a despedirme en persona de mi mejor amiga! No quería despedirme por teléfono.

- ¿Y para eso vienes a las nueve de la mañana?

- Claro. ¡Tengo intención de haceros compañía todo el día! Pero como cliente, por supuesto.

- Sí, sí, no recordaba tu alegría al trabajo, perdón por ser tan desconsiderada.

Jake me sacó la lengua, claro signo de su madurez, y tomó asiento en la barra.

Tuvimos una mañana relativamente tranquila –más que nada porque no frecuentaron las típicas chicas que venían desde el lunes- y Edward, Jake y yo conversamos sobre las cosas más absurdas que pudiéramos encontrar. Esto era más que nada, por la presencia de Jacob. A parte de Emmett, era el chico más divertido que conocía. Él era el único que podía sacarme una sonrisa en los momentos más difíciles. Y ese día, agradecí su presencia allí.

Aquel día, como era domingo, cerramos a las ocho.

Jake se despidió de mí con un abrazo de oso, pidiéndome que le llamase cuando llegase a Jacksonville, la ciudad donde vivían mis tíos, y que cuando regresase que le trajese un regalo. Rodé los ojos, para luego sonreírle y verle marchar. ¡Cuánto le echaría de menos en mi estancia en Florida!

Un carraspeo detrás de mí me hizo volver a la realidad.

¡Volvía a estar a solas con Edward!

Me giré, mostrando una de mis mejores sonrisas forzadas.

- Espero que hayas disfrutado el trabajar aquí –se me ocurrió decir.

- Demasiado –respondió, seriamente.

- ¿Te gusta trabajar? –reí, intentando calmar el ambiente. La seriedad de Edward me había puesto nerviosa.

Fui a pasar por su lado, para ir a la cocina para recoger los materiales de limpieza, cuando él me cogió por el brazo, reteniéndome cerca de su cuerpo. Intenté acordarme de respirar.

- No me gusta trabajar, me gusta con _quien_ trabajo –sonrió de forma torcida, mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.

- ¡Él no había podido decir aquello!

_Venga maldito despertador, ¿a qué esperas para sonar?_, eso fue lo más racional que mi mente pudo pensar.

- Bella…¿ayer hablaste con mi hermana?

_¿Yo con Alice? ¡Qué va! Sería alguna otra chica que se llama Isabella Marie, pero no fui yo en absoluto._

- Sí –murmuré, traicionando a mi conciencia.

- Y hablasteis con algo relacionado conmigo…y contigo, ¿verdad?

- ¿De donde…sac-as eso? –el tartamudeó de mi voz me delató. E inesperadamente para mí, aquella sonrisa ladina, mi preferida, se posó en sus labios.

- Digamos que entré en la habitación de Alice.

Empalidecí y abrí los ojos de forma desmesurada.

No me había equivocado. Había sido él el que había escuchado lo que ella había confesado por mí.

- ¿Y? –intenté fingir que no sabía de qué hablaba, pero la treta me falló.

- ¿Es cierto?

- ¿El qué?

- Bella, sabes perfectamente de que hablo –dijo con su mirada esmeralda fija en la mía.

No me había percatado que mientras hablábamos, él me había estado acorralando contra la pared. Me puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro, acercándose de tal forma, que nuestros labios quedaban a escasos centímetros. Escasos centímetros que podía hacer desaparecer si me inclinaba un poco…

_¡No! Bella, ¡mantén la mente en blanco!_

Pero aquel aroma a miel tan embriagador que tanto le caracterizaba, me hacía pensar de forma incoherente. Me invitaba a inclinarme y unir sus labios con los míos, un deseo que con gusto cumpliría.

Pero claro, estaba mi parte racional también de por medio…

- Sí, sé de lo que hablas. Pero no quiero saber tu respuesta.

Edward frunció el ceño, con la incertidumbre patente en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿A caso Alice mintió?

- No, Alice no dijo nada que no fuese cierto.

Su sonrisa volvió y acercó un centímetro más a mí.

- Entonces…no hay nada más que hablar.

Y salvó la distancia que separaba nuestros labios. Primero fue un suave roce, un roce que pronto se intensificó. Él abrazó mi cintura con un brazo, mientras que con el otro amoldaba mi mejilla. Por mi parte, había enredado ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, por fin acariciando su sedoso cabello, como tantas veces había soñado. Su lengua pasó por mi labio inferior, pidiéndome permiso para entrar. Y se lo concedí, empezando una danza entre nuestras lenguas. De pronto, empecé a marearme, y es que me había olvidado de respirar. Nos separamos, jadeantes. Miré a Edward, que mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando por fin me miró, sentí que mi piel enrojecía aún más, si es que eso podía ser.

- Te amo, Bella.

Me quedé en shock. ¿Qué es lo que terminaba de decir? Aquello definitivamente era un sueño. ¡Vale, ya está bien! ¡Suena de una maldita vez despertador! Pero no sonó. Así que me pellizqué. Tampoco funcionó.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó, riendo entre dientes.

- Esto es un sueño, lo sé. Aunque la comprobación no me ha salido bien.

- Bella…-acunó mi rostro con ambas manos- no es un sueño.

- Solo puedes decirme que me amas en un sueño.

- ¿Por qué? –se mordió el labio inferior, aguantando la risa, cosa que me molestó.

¡No era gracioso!

- Por qué estás enamorado de Tanya.

Suspiró, pero no se apartó. Es más, su mirada se hizo más intensa.

- No estoy enamorado de Tanya. Nunca lo he estado. Yo solo amo a una persona –sonrió de nuevo- a ti.

- No…-sacudí la cabeza, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir- no es verdad.

- Bella…¿qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? Estoy enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi. Eres tan hermosa, divertida, inteligente…¡lo extraño es que tú me ames a mí…!

- No soy nada especial…

- Para mí, lo eres y mucho –me dio un beso en la frente, y luego en la punta de la nariz- eres la cosa más importante de mi vida.

Llorando, le abracé. Él me correspondió, enterrando su rostro en mi cabello.

- Te amo –susurré.

Él se separó lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos.

- Quisiera preguntarte…¿serás mi novia?

Riendo, le di un suave beso, antes de responder:

- Me encantaría.

Volvimos a fundirnos en un beso. Cuando nos separamos, de nuevo jadeantes, me pidió que anulase el viaje a Florida.

- No sé…ya está todo organizado y…

- Bella, no soportaría estar un mes separado de ti.

- Ni yo de ti –y era verdad. El motivo del viaje era olvidarme de él. Ahora no hacía falta.

- ¿Entonces porqué te vas?

Desvié la mirada hacia las baldosas del suelo, antes de empezar a contar que solo lo hacía porque creía que él amaba a Tanya y quería olvidarme de él. Cuando terminé, me levantó el mentón con el dedo índice.

- Eres tonta –sonrió y me dio un casto beso- yo solo te amo a ti. Tanya es una muy buena amiga. Además, para que te quedes tranquila, ella tiene novio.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Edward rió ante mi respuesta.

- Se llama James y vive en Seattle –me guió un ojo y yo enrojecí, muerta de vergüenza. Como él me terminaba de decir, era tonta.

- Entonces…¿te quedas? –preguntó, con una mirada de cordero degollado.

- ¡Está bien! –sonreí y nos volvimos a abrazar.

En aquel momento, se abrió la puerta de la cafetería, dejando entrar a Alice, Jasper, Jake, Rose y Emmett, aplaudiendo.

- ¡Ya era hora, tortolitos! –rió éste último.

Muerta de vergüenza, oculté mi rostro en el pecho de mi _novio_. Qué bien sonaba la palabra.

Escuché a Edward reír, motivo por el que le miré…topándome con su mirada esmeralda, de nuevo.

- Y pensar que he tenido que recurrir a un empleo para poder decírtelo…

Riendo, y cogidos de la mano, fuimos a reunirnos con nuestros amigos.

Sin duda, no me había equivocado.

Mi vida en aquella semana había cambiado, y ahora sabía cuánto.

* * *

**Y FIN!! :)**

**Mil gracias por todos los reviews wapisimas :D tambien por las alertas y favoritos ^^ Me alegro de que la historia haya gustado!!! **

**Si eso, cuando tenga mas tiempo, podria escribir una versión más amplia, es decir, contando la historia desde el principio tal y cual xD que os parece?? ^^ es porque 3 capis sabe a poco no? xD**

**Edwardkaname, no podia decirte nada porque entonces desvelaba la historia jajajaja pero me hizo gracia como te fijabas en los pequeños detalles de Edward :D**

**Nos vemos en mis otros fics!! Para las que leais Amnesica, mañana actualizare ;)**

**un beso enorme!!!!!!**

**_Aliena Gervasi_**


End file.
